1. Field
The present disclosure is related to the field of file storage. For example, in some embodiments, the disclosure relates towards systems and methods for geographical location based cloud storage.
2. Art Background
Conventional cloud storage services provide networked online storage of data on servers such that users may remotely upload data or access data on a cloud storage service. Users of the cloud service may upload data (e.g., files) to the cloud storage service and subsequently connect to the cloud storage service to download the files that the user has previously uploaded. As such, in a conventional cloud storage service, a user may be provided with an online storage service to store his or her files.
However, conventional cloud storage services do not provide a level of social interaction for users of the cloud storage service. For example, if a first user and a second user uploads files to a conventional cloud storage service, the files of the first user and the files of the second user are kept separate from each other. As such, the first user is unable to access the files uploaded by the second user and the second user is unable to access the files uploaded by the first user.
Users of a cloud storage service would benefit from a level of social interaction provided by a cloud storage service. For example, the cloud storage service may allow a user to access files not originally uploaded by the user. Moreover, providing a level of geographical interaction by the cloud storage service may create a layer of storage abstraction over a geographical region. For example, geographical information of a user and a file may be combined with social interaction to provide a unique cloud storage service experience.
Users of a cloud storage service with certain levels of social interaction and/or geographical information would benefit from a more unique cloud storage experience. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for providing geographical location based cloud storage.